For Whom the Bell Tolls
For Whom the Bell Tolls is the fourth case of the World Edition. It is set in Rome, Italy. Plot The World Police Agency had to go to Rome after hearing of Geass' evil plot. The team saw Junior Officer Storm at the airport, resulting in the two parties reuniting. The chief then told Max and the player to patrol Rome, as a certain Victorio Grimaldi, confidante to the pope, had called the team, saying that he feared for his life. When Max went to the cathedral, he was immediately distracted by a panetteria and decided to go there and buy cannoli, and the player was forced to go along with Max. Just as the two went out, they heard the bell of a cathedral ringing. When the two went closer to the Roman cathedral, the team indeed saw the corpse of Cardinal Grimaldi, hanging on a rope. Just as Max was about to tell that they needed to keep the cardinal's death a secret, he clumsily tripped over a wire, sending the body falling to the ground. Not only did the two have to solve the murder of the cardinal, but they now also had to add stopping the Roman riots to their plate. After further investigation, Junior Officer Storm and the player had gained enough information for there to only be one possibility for the killer: Agostine Telesca, panetteria owner. When Max and the player came to place the handcuffs on Telesca, she refused to confess, until a bit of evidence was revealed. She then revealed that she didn't want to kill the cardinal; she wanted to kill the pope. She said that she had always thought that the pope was an evil, old fool who deserved to die, with his unorthodox ways. At the time of the murder, Grimaldi was in the garb of the pope, resulting in her mistaking him for the pope and smashed his face against the rope, incapacitating him. She then hung him on a rope and pulverised his face against the bell, causing it to ring. Max was disgusted at the baker and sent her to court. During the events of court, Judge Cosette was horrified by the victim's doings, saying that both the pope and the cardinal were great people who did not deserve to be slain. Just as Cosette was to tell the sentencing of the baker, Telesca interrupted by telling that someone she refused to reveal had paid her to kill the cardinal. Cosette decided that the assassination of Cardinal Victorio Grimaldi was grounds for a sentencing of 30 years in a penitentiary in France. Just then, the cardinal's killer was mysteriously shot point blank in the head. The shooter was revealed to be Geass, seen without a mask for the first time. He thanked the corpse of Agostine, thanking her for the murder of the cardinal. The team, shocked at the shooting of a murderer, decided to call Geass and talk to him about his doings via phone. He told that for the purposes of the anarchy, the cardinal had to be dead. However, Geass refused to reveal these ulterior motives. He took advantage of Agostine Telesca's hate for Pope David and dressed up as a fellow cardinal, telling Cardinal Grimaldi that the pope had allowed them to wear his robe and outfit for a while. Knowing the cardinal's lust for having the title of the pope, the cardinal changed into the outfit given to him. Unbenowst to the cardinal, a mini GPS tracker was placed on the outfit, opening the door for Geass's accomplice to go to the cathedral and slay him. After a long day's worth of investigating and working on foiling the plots of the anarchy, Ricky found a mysterious missed call on his phone involving Geass, prompting the team to interrogate the officer. The call told that a member of the anarchy was rather jealous of Geass and hated his rule of the anarchy. In a shocking twist of events, this mysterious caller said that they brutally murdered Geass and that they just wanted to let the WPA know. Luckily, analysis from Mako Speltz proved that the caller made their call from a telephone booth in Oporto, Portugal. The team then flew there, only to see Geass's body on a beach, bloodying the rocks. Stats Victim *'Cardinal Grimaldi' (found hung on a Roman cathedral) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Agostine Telesca' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats lasagna *The suspect rides a scooter *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno Profile *The suspect eats lasagna *The suspect rides a scooter *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno Profile *The suspect eats lasagna *The suspect rides a scooter Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Profile *The suspect eats lasagna *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Profile *The suspect eats lasagna *The suspect rides a scooter *The suspect reads Dante's Inferno Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats lasagna. *The killer rides a scooter. *The killer reads Dante's Inferno. *The killer is 5'6". *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cathedral. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bible, Faded File; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rope; Attribute: Killer eats lasagna) *Examine Bible. (Result: Oil) *Analyze Oil. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer rides a scooter) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Pope's Stationary; New Suspect: Pope David) *Inform the pope of the cardinal's death. (New Crime Scene: Villa Borghese; Prerequisite: Pope's Stationary revealed) *Investigate Villa Borghese. (Clues: Trash Bin, Locked Briefcase; Prerequisite: Talk to Pope David) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Bank Note) *Examine Bank Note. (Result: Logo of Alpha Bank; New Suspect: Tanya Sachinidis) *Ask Tanya why she is visiting Italy. (Prerequisite: Logo of Alpha Bank identified) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase) *Analyze Briefcase. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Agent C) *Question Agent C about his work for Italy. (Prerequisite: Briefcase analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Panetteria. (Clues: Broken Pieces of Metal, Broken Camera, Torn Letter; Available at start) *Examine Broken Pieces of Metal. (Result: Music Contest Badge) *Examine Music Contest Badge. (Result: Badge Number) *Analyze Badge Number. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Flora Corteggio) *Ask Flora Corteggio about the music contest. (New Crime Scene: Siena Square; Prerequisite: Badge Number analyzed) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Memory Chip) *Analyze Memory Chip. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Agostine Telesca) *Talk to the patisserie owner. (Prerequisite: Memory Chip analyzed) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Threatening Letter) *Ask Tanya about her threat sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Letter restored) *Investigate Siena Square. (Clues: Faded Napkin, Hand Mirror; Prerequisite: Talk to Flora Corteggio) *Examine Faded Napkin. (Result: Homophobic Note) *Talk to Pope David about the victim's sexuality. (Prerequisite: Homophobic Note revealed) *Examine Hand Mirror (Result: Enscripted Message) *Analyze Enscripted Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer reads Dante's Inferno) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Surveillance Feed. (Result: Agostine Telesca; Available at start) *Ask Agostine about her ties with the anarchy. (Prerequisite: Agostine Telesca identified) *Investigate Outdoor Tables. (Clues: Torn Book, Voice Recorder; Available at start) *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Dante's Inferno) *Ask why Flora's book was torn. (Prerequisite: Dante's Inferno restored) *Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Voice Recorder. (09:00:00) *Confront John Cameron about his meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder analyzed) *Investigate Bell Tower. (Clues: Surveillance Camera, Bell; Available when all tasks above are completed) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Camera Feed) *Analyze Camera Feed. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer is 5'6") *Examine Bell. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears sunglasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Debt to the World 4. (No stars) A Debt to the World 4 *Talk to Tanya Sachinidis. (Available at start; Reward: 5,000 Coins) *Investigate Siena Square. (Clues: Locked Box, Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Tanya Sachinidis) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Opened Box) *Examine Opened Box. (Result: Heart) *Analyze Heart. (06:00:00) *See why the pope needs the heart. (Reward: Pope's Outfit, Pope's Miter; Prerequisite: Heart analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Stalker's Memo) *Analyze Stalker's Memo. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Ricky about the stalker's memo. (Reward: Burger; Scene of mysterious caller unravels; Prerequisite: Stalker's Memo analyzed) *Investigate Panetteria. (Clues: Faded Flyer; All tasks above must be complete) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Instructions) *Investigate Cathedral. (Clues: Trash Bag; Prerequisite: Instructions unraveled) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: GPS) *Analyze GPS. (06:00:00) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is an obvious reference to For Whom the Bell Tolls, a novel by Ernest Hemingway published in 1940. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Europe